The invention relates to a device and a procedure for the flushing and/or cleansing of the root-pulp channel of a tooth, especially in a root canal procedure in general preparation of the root canal for filling. It has long been recognized that for proper execution of endodontic therapy proper irrigation and preparation of the root canal must take place along with removal of the necrotic material from the canal. In the past this has generally been accomplished by introducing a liquid, such as water, sodium hypochlorite, or the like, into the canal in the longitudinal direction of the canal. Exemplary prior art devices and procedures for accomplishing this are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,816,921 and 3,747,216 and Swiss Pat. No. 297,607. Such prior art devices and procedures have not been entirely satisfactory in (a) quickly and efficiently cleansing and flushing the lateral walls and irregularities of the root-pulp channel, and (b) preventing periapical involvement as the result of liquid being expressed through the root apex (apical foramen). Recent research has shown the root canal, after thorough mechanical instrumentation, is still highly irregular and many areas of the root canal are not reached or touched by the instruments currently in common use.
According to the teachings of the present invention, an improved apparatus and an improved procedure are provided for endodontic therapy. An elongated tubular member is provided having a plurality of axially extending orifices formed in the distal end thereof. The member is adapted to be connected to a source of supply of a suitable cleansing and/or flushing liquid, which liquid is delivered through the tubular member orifices and thereby laterally directed against the walls of the root-pulp channel of the tooth receiving endodontic therapy. The laterally directed liquid exerts a mechanical scrubbing action against the channel walls resulting in efficient and quick flushing of the whole lateral area thereof. The distal tip of the member is closed off so as to prevent apically directed fluid streams which are present in the prior art and which result in increased chances of periapical involvement compared to the present invention.
In practicing the method according to the present invention, after removal of decayed pulp from a tooth, a spray of liquid is laterally directed against the walls of the root-pulp channel. In addition to mechanical scrubbing action, chemical removal of any remaining necrotic material ensues while the healthy tooth portions are not affected. Suitable liquids include, but are not limited to, sodium hypochlorite. Any irrigating solution commonly used in endodontic treatment can be employed, e.g., water, saline, aqueous solutions of sodium hypochlorite, of hydrogen peroxide, of urea peroxide, and others. An antiseptic solution or an antibiotic solution depending upon the particular circumstances, can also be used.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and procedures for endodontic therapy. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.